1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a ventilating arrangement for the cab of a vehicle, in which the air is taken in from the outside in the region of the roof, conducted downward through at least one generally vertical air duct to the region of the cab floor, and supplied from there to various outlets in the interior of the cab. A preferred application is for agricultural vehicles, in particular for tractors.
2. Description of the Related Art
European Patent Specification 0 042 597 shows a ventilating arrangement in which fresh air is sucked in by a blower through two vertical ducts. The blower is located near the floor of the operator's cab. An air filter between the blower and the inlet cleans the intake air. Although not described in detail by EP 0 042 597, the space requirement in the vehicle interior is relatively small. The filter is also relatively small, and hence imposes a relatively high resistance to air flow. The filter is accessible from the interior of the cab, and can be replaced. However, due to the tight conditions in the cab, the filters are not easily accessible, making replacement difficult. Furthermore, during replacement dust and particles built up on the filter can get into the vehicle cab, and contaminate it.